Arrival
by rath malone
Summary: After Prophecy, Raven blackouts. Vision of a forgotten meeting will change all she knew. completed.
1. Chapter 1

Moment of watching the sun rising was interrupted by Raven screaming in pain. Clinching her stomach, she fell to her knees.

"Raven!" yelled Robin.

The Titans surrounded her. The pain was unbearable. Was it her father? She didn't know. All she knew was that the red symbols didn't appear over her body.

"Is it your father?" asked Starfire.

"Don't…know," Raven struggled to say.

The alarms went off.

Checking the monitor, "A meteor is heading for Jump City," Said Cyborg.

"How many?" asked Raven.

"One."

One, not hundreds like in her vision, something wasn't right. The pain must be preventing her from thinking straight.

"Must…get…that…meteor," stated Raven.

"Why, Raven?" asked Robin.

She blacked out before answering.

"Starfire, get her to medical," ordered Robin, "Beast Boy, monitor that meteor.

Cyborg, get the T-jet ready. We're going to retrieve that rock."

The Titans weren't the only ones with interest in that meteor. Slade was watching the splash down of the meteor. Trigon ordered that meteor to be destroyed. Why was he worried about one meteor? Interesting, but for now Slade will be the good servant.

Pushing a button, Slade knew who was perfect for this job actually more like whom.


	2. Chapter 2

The meteor splashed down. However it didn't sink instead it floated. The T-jet hovered over it descending a hook towards it. A green monkey climbed down the chain. Turning into a green dolphin wrapped a cargo net around the meteor. Returning to Beast Boy secured the corners of the net to the hook.

"Hoist away, Cyborg," said Beast Boy into his mouth piece.

Pulling back the control stick, the engines protested under the new strain.

"It may float," remarked Cyborg, "but it still one heavy rock," slowly the T-jet rose.

Returning to his seat, Beast Boy buckled himself in.

"Let's get this back to the Tower," ordered Robin pushing a button and looking to screen, "Starfire."

"Yes, Robin."

"How's Raven?"

"She's unconscious," answered Starfire, "Physically nothing's wrong. It's like she's sleeping."

"Keep us posted, Robin, out," switching the screen off, "Let's hope this rock is the answer," under his breath.

From a screen two black cold eyes were watching the T-jet carrying the meteor.

"Fire a missile, Chee."

The radar went off as a missile headed towards the Titans.

"Too much weight," stated Cyborg, "Can't do aversion action. Have to lose the rock."

"Do it, Cyborg," agreed Robin.

Before he could release the meteor, the sensors went nuts.

"Energy build up from the rock," said Beast Boy.

A ring of energy was released and struck the missile.

"Guys, what just happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"Lets get back to the Tower," said Robin, "before something else happens."

"Should I release another missile, Darla."

"No, Chee," sharpening her small sickle, "Lets take this to their home."


	3. Chapter 3

Pain shot through Raven's body as the punches connected. Two boys held her arms as their so called leader's fists slammed into her. She didn't why they were doing this. Theywalked up toher startedcalling her names. As long they stayed on calling her names, she didn't care. Then they started callingher mother names.That's when she tried to hit Micha. That's how she got into her current situation, which was do to her lack of any fighting skills and their three to her one.

"Beg and it will stop," remarked Micha.

Her silence was the only answer plus sticking her tongue out.

Pulling back his right fist, "No, begging. Didn't think a hybrid would've had the guts."

Staring at the fist, she braced herself for the impact. Then that medley floated into her ears. In their confusion, her attackers turned their heads trying to discover the source of that medley. Turning her head to the right, she saw the flute player. A wide brim black hat obscuredher view of his face. No robe covered his body just a long black coat. A black satchel bag hung from his left side. In fact, his clothing was all black. He continued playing while lifting his head up. His blue eyes seemed to pierce through her. A mixture of danger and calmness seemed to exist in those eyes.

Removing his lips from the flute hole, "Am I interrupting something important, Micha?"

"Get lost, Rath," threatened Micha, "Three against one."

"Wrong, your math's off. There's the girl and this flute. Therefore the odds are even."

"She barely can stand and thatpiece of wood can't protect you from a beating."

"You're right. Three isn't enough you might what to get more."

Micha motioned his head. Her holders let her drop to the ground. Pain shot through her body from the impact of the ground. Lifting her head up, she watched her holders walked towards the smirking Rath. His head moved like he was humming not paying attention to his attackers.

"Right," he said before the end of his flute rammed into the stomach of the boy on his left.

The one on his right didn't notice the flute heading towards his head until it hit his left temple. Placing the end of the flute under the chin of the one doubled over, Rath pushed up until he saw the face then whacked the top of the skull with the flute. Raven's ears detected the wind moving through the holes of the flute adding a slightly strange harmony to the fight she just witnessed.

"Two against one," remarked Rath, "Now the odds are against you," throwing his flute towards Micha, "Now the odds are in your favor lets see how you can play that hand."

Picking the flute up, Micha stared at the flute then at Rath. Holding it over his head, he ran at Rath. Swinging downwards at Rath, his blow was stopped. Rath caught the flute then slammed his opened palm into Micha's chest. Stepping around, his elbow slammed into the back of Micha's head. He dropped to the ground. Holding his flute on his shoulder, Rath walked towards Raven. Crouching, he pulled a piece of cloth from his coat's pocket.

Wiping the dry blood from the corner of Raven's mouth, "There we're all pretty again."

She hoped her bruises hid the fact she was blushing.

"Thank you."

Grabbing her hand, "Think nothing of it," pulled her up.

Wincing in pain, she discovered her white robe was dirty. Trying to brush it off, she always didn't notice Rath gathering her scrolls up.

"Thank you," taking the scrolls from him.

"Repeating yourself, Raven."

Biting her lower lip prevented her from smiling.

"You were late, Rath,"

"Raven, you left early," staring at the sky, "Well,still needa walking companion?"

"Yes, I need a walking companion."

This image faded away to an image of the T-jet about to be hit by a missile. Before it could strike, the meteorite glowed. Then everything went bright.

Opening her eyes and sitting up, "_No,_" came from her lips.

Hands landed on her shoulders. Turning quickly to her right, the concerned face of Starfire entered her field of vision.

"Easy, friend Raven."

"_Have they returned_?"

"Yes."

"_Lets go_."

Slipping off the med table, her feet touched the floor and her knees buckled. Catching the table prevented her from hitting the floor.

"You need rest."

"_After I've seen it_."

Barley walking out the door with a worried Starfire close behind her, she headed towards the hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at the screen, "According to the sensors," said Cyborg pushing buttons, "Its just rock and ice."

"Then why would Raven be freaking out about it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Way events are going," stated Robin, "we must be sure of everything including this rock."

"Still just..." opening of the door interrupted Beast Boy.

Entering was Raven and Starfire, the boys's eyes widen at the sight of Raven. She didn't look well. She walked towards them. With each step she made, they winced in pain. Her feet acted like lead weight was attached to them. They were just waiting for her to collapse. She continued toward them. They could see concern on Starfire's face like it was written on her forehead. She stopped inches from the meteor.

"You should be resting , Raven," said Robin.

"_I had to see it_."

"It's just rock and ice, Rae," stated Cyborg.

"_I must touch it."_

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"_There's connection between it, my father, and me_," she said, "_Have to know_."

"If anything happens."

"_Robin, nothing's going to happen. You guys are here_."

She sensed their fear, but she couldn't stop now. Touching the surface, her head whipped back as images flashed through her mind. One was Micha beating her up.

The next one that followed was her father on his knees begging. It was funny her father the destroyer of worlds begging. She couldn't hear what he said to the dark hair man who held an energy blade to her father's neck.

Another one appeared. This one had an old woman in black robes instructing a young man mor like torturing him. She couldn't see his face, but his back she did see. It could freshly created slash marks, however the blood couldn't hide the scars of previously whipping. The door opened and Blood entered the picture.

"_No._"

"Raven," said a familiar voice, "Wake up. Your friends are going to need your help."

Opening her eyes, her ears detected the alarms going off She looked up.

The security system was easy. How other H.I.V.E. members had trouble breaking into the tower was beyond Darla's thinking. Reading how the Titans defeated the H.I.V.E., she chalked it up to weak fighters. She couldn't wait for her sickles to taste Titan blood.

Together her and her partner Chee hid in the rafters above the Titans and the meteor. She watched the half demon called Raven walk towards the meteor. Something was wrong with her. She seemed weaker then what the videos showed. Her curiosity grew to Raven's reaction to touching the meteor. The alarms went off and Raven stared right at them.

"How?" pasted through her mind quickly as her hands grabbed the sickles.

Their orders were to destroy that rock. They dropped from the rafters as a black energy blast missed them.

Landing, their heard, "_You picked the wrong assignment_." They saw a black shrouded Raven stood before them and her eyes were glowing blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the Titans could react, Chee ran at them. Raven ran towards Chee. He sent his leg flying towards Raven's head. She caught his leg and drove her elbow into his knee shattering it. Landing on the floor, Chee grabbed his knee.

Raven stared at Darla who turn was staring at Raven.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," bringing her sickles to shoulder length, "Lets see what new tricks you know," running at Raven.

Raven's hands slapped away Darla's wrists preventing the curved blades from cutting her. Raven was sucking in air. Her body wasn't used to this physical hand to hand combat this was more Robin's form of fighting yet Raven was doing do it. Due to her lack of expertise, Darla tripped her. Now the tip of a curved blade was inches from her throat.

"You got the skill, but your body wasn't trained properly," pulling the second sickle back and sending it towards Raven's neck.

"_I don't think so_," said Raven slapping away the blade at her neck and catching the wrist of the hand that held the second sickle, "_Like I said you should've not taken this assignment, Darla_."

Darla stared into Raven's glowing blue eyes, "Can't be."

Then Raven flew her into the air. Bringing her hands together, sent an energy that sent Darla through the ceiling, different levels, finally out of the Tower over the bridge into the bay.

Seeing Darla's head bopping up and down in the water, "Well, "grabbing his energy rifle, "if you must want something done right," remarked Slade, "then you must do it yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Her shallow breathing and sore tired body didn't prevent her from noticing that her teammates were staring at her. Her knees buckled. Catching her Starfire prevented her from hitting the floor.

"Guys, when did Raven started becoming a street fighter?" asked Beast Boy, "and what was that thing about her eyes glowing blue usually they're black."

"Got one better," remarked Cyborg, "Where's the guy whose leg got broken by Raven?"

Noticing Cyborg was right, "Alright sweep the tower," ordered Robin, "Starfire get Raven back to her room."

"_I'm alright, Robin_," said Raven, "_You'll need Starfire's help more then I do. I'm going straight to my room_."

"Sure."

"_Yes._"

"Straight to your room?"

"_Yes_."

"Ok, lets go Titans."

She watched them leave then went towards the meteor. She was going to her room after getting some answers. Walking painfully, she stopped a few feet from meteor.

"_I didn't do all that_," she said, "_it was you_."

"Guilty as charged," was remarked inside her head.

"_How do we have a mental link_?"

"We've had one since Azarath."

"_How did we meet_?"

"How quickly we forget? Ask your mother."

"_Can't she's died. My father destroyed Azarath_."

"You can speak with her. Just mediate. Your father isn't the only one who can use you as a portal."

Sighing, Raven sat cross legged on the floor.

Closing her eyes, "_How's this going to help me to talk with my mother_?" she thought.

"Just mediate and I'll point you in the right direction," she heard inside her head.

"_Don't enter my thoughts without permission_."

"Concentrate."

She did. Her surroundings went white. Opening her eyes, she started at a woman in a white robe.

"_Mother_," slipped out.

Pulling back her white hood, "Raven who showed you how to find me?"

"_I was hoping you could tell me, Mother_."

"What do you want to ask me, Raven?"

"_What was the deal that my father made to save his life_?"

"You were to marry someone."

"_Who_?"

"David Clarkstone, the son of Richard Clarkstone and Elizabeth Morgana."

"_Did I ever get to meet David_?"

"Yes, he was the one who saved you from Micha."

Clapping turned their heads towards a young man dressed in black. Raven recognized him. He was the one you saved her from Micha.

"David," said Arella.

"Hello, Arella sorry for ruining this mother daughter moment," he remarked.

Stepping between him and Raven, "Leave my daugther alone, David."

"Wish I could, but you should tell her father to back down. He was the one who started this."

Getting up, "_What do you want of me_?"

"To wake up, an unwanted guest have shown up."

Opening her eyes to only to see a boot hitting her face. She went flying into a support.

"Hello, little Raven hope I didn't interfere in something important."

"_Slade_," escaped from her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your daddy likes to give his regards from last night."

Getting up, "_You can't have the meteor._"

"I'm not here to take it just to blow it up."

"_Then I'll stop you_."

"How? You can barely stand. Let alone stop me."

"_I'll try_," flying at him.

What or who processed her earlier that gave her the ability to fight, now was gone. For Slade's hand was placed on her forehead, preventing her from hitting and kicking him. His hand grabbed the collar of her uniform.

Lifting her up, "This is for last night."

Black energy covered her body. She went backwards hitting a support. Then she bounced off a rafter. Motioning his index finger, Raven ricocheted off everything in the hanger. Finally her back slammed against a wall. Motioning his finger again, metal rings held her wrist and ankle against the wall.

"_Help me_," she thought as pain coursed through her body.

Unslinging the rifle from his back, "Time to finish what brought me here," aiming at the meteor.

Yellow light was pulsing from the meteor. It grew brighter as cracks appeared on the surface. Then it exploded sending ice and rock everywhere. The smoke cleared. Replacing the meteor was an opened space pod. Standing outside of the pod was a young man dressed in black brushing dust off the sleeve of duster coat.

Brushing off his hat, "Is this good enough for you, Raven?" placing it on his head, "Some people need to learn patience," lifting his head up and staring at Slade, "So you're Trigon's lap dog."

"Those that fear me know me as Slade

"I'm Rath who's not impressed."

"I got the gun aimed at you."

Snapping his fingers, Slade's rifle blown up in his hands.

"What gun?"

"Neat trick."

"Lets see what you can do?"

Slade rushed him sending his right fist forward. Bending his knees. Rath went down allowing Slade's fist to sail over his head. Rath's right hand went towards Slade's forehead. Gripping Slade's forehead, red light shot between Slade's forehead and Rath's hand. Pushing forward, Rath sent Slade backward

Hitting the floor, Slade looked up and saw a glowing S on Rath's right palm.

"Missing this," remarked Rath closing his palm.

Slade flew towards Rath. Stopping, he levitated in front of Rath.

"Listen and be a good doggie and tell your master that I have returned to fulfill the deal that he made. Got it?"

Slade shook his head in acknowledgment.

"Good," throwing Slade through the hanger door.

He stared at Raven. Moving his fingers like a wave, the metal rings flew from the wall and dropped to the ground. Slowly she floated towards the floor until Rath placed his hands under her shoulders. He lowered her on the ground.

Staring at him, she no longer felt tired in fact she felt safe. That was something new for her.

"Got to go."

"_Can't stay_."

"Don't have time to explain."

"What about our arranged marriage?"

"What to get married now? No, then don't worry about it."

"_Then why did you say that to Slade_?"

"So your father have something to worry about."

"_Wish we can talk more_."

Kissing her forehead, "So do I," walking into the shadows.

He was gone by the time the rest of the Titans appeared.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"_Slade was here_."

"Where is he?"

"_Gone_," walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Cyborg.

Opening the door, "To my room and sleep for months," closing the door.

"Guys," turning the attention towards Beast Boy, "where did that come from?" pointing towards the space pod.


	8. Chapter 8

Four glowing eyes stared at the kneeling Slade.

"Properly expecting forgiveness, Slade?"

"No, master."

"Properly your powers should be returned and be given a second chance?"

"If you see fit."

"Then you'll die for failure."

Lifted up into the air, Slade gritted his teeth as the flames engulfed his body raising his body temperature.

"It would be a shame to waste such talent, Lord Trigon," gained the attention of the four eyes.

"You has an use for him, Sharka?"

"Yes, Lord Trigon."

"Be grateful Slade that you still are useful." letting Slade go.

The flames and molten lava was replaced by a metal hallway.

Staring at the old priestess, "What did you need me for, Sharka?"

"Later, Slade," walking away.

She continued past doors and hallways until stopping in front of a door. It slid up revealing a bare back covered with fresh whip marks. The blood couldn't hid the pervious whip scars. Walking to the front, the eyes of Darla were closed. In front of her was her sickles within grabbing distance. All she had on was bikini cut black cloth panties.

Kneeling, "I should die for failing you."

"Unexpected opponent defeated you. You still have a usefulness. However your partner lost his head when he was told that he was being replaced. Now raise up and meet your new partner, Nighthawk."

Turning around, Darla watched the door revealing a young man dressed in black. He wore a cowl shaped like a hawk His chin wasn't covered.

"I'll leave you two so that you can get to knew each other," remarked Sharka leaving the room.

They stared at each other. Darla's grip increased on the handle of the sickles. He walked around her.

Staring at her back, "The marks of a warrior," he remarked into her ear, "How can one earn the kiss of a warrior?"

"Beat me in combat."

"Has anyone beat you before?"

"Only one."

Standing in front of her, "Lets see if a second can be added," walking backwards out of the room.

Darla was going to like her new partner.

In front of Mel's Pizzeria, a motorcycle stops. The rider gets off. Removing the helmet allows a red hair in a ponytail to fall along the back of the black leather jacket. The ponytail stops at the rider's waist. A white lock of hair can be seen over left eye. Tucking the helmet under her arm, she enters the pizzeria

Her brown eyes scan the empty room except for a man behind a counter and the back of black duster sitting at the counter. Waling towards the duster, she notices five coffee cups and four empty ice cream cups. Placing her helmet beside the cups, she sits down to the right of the wearer of the duster eating from a still full ice cream cup.

"What would you like Jess?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Root beer float, Melvin," watching Melvin leave, "Well, I'm here. What do you need, Rath?"

"Your help, Jess," licking the spoon.

"Haven't seen you for awhile."

Returning, "Here you go, Jess," placing the float on top of a napkin.

"Thanks," watching Melvin leave again, "We're both fugitives. You call out of the blue and want my help," eating her root beer float.

"Correct."

"What if I say no?"

Pulling gold objects out of his coat pocket and placing them on the counter, "Then you're going to miss theses."

Staring at the objects, "Forgot, you're an alchemist. Transmutation is child's play to you," licking her spoon and digging into the ice cream, "You know they won't be happy that you returned especially Jake."

"Part of the reason why I need your help?"

"You're going to put a torch to everything?"

"The whole house of cards."

Slapping the counter, "I'm sold. By the way, I noticed a certain purple eyed female on the Titans. Does she figure highly in your grand scheme?"

"A small part."

"Then lets get to the first order of business."

"Finishing our milkshakes?"

"No, I'll finish my float while you stop on your fifth helping of that crazy mixture of coffee and ice cream."

"Fine, Jess," scrapping the last contents from the glass. (Fin)


End file.
